A Heart of Stone Softens
by Himenoyami
Summary: DBZ/GW fic. I realize this is a crossover but it will get more reviews here. Heero is stranded on Planet Vegeta and forced to live with the Princess, can he manage to keep his mouth shut, or is this his demise?
1. Default Chapter

A Heart of Stone Softens  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon ball Z but I do own Aradia and the other random characters that will appear. Some are co-owned by my friend Kirby (IM address Vampresssiber) so if you would like to use them please ask one of us and we will get back to you in about 2 days.   
  
Author note: I have changed many things, like Planet Vegeta (Plant) never blew up and the rest you will realize as we go on. Kakarot is still on Vegeta, when he hit his head he was spilt into 2 beings and the saiyan one left for his home.  
  
Chapter One  
An rude Introduction  
  
I climbed out of my Gundam and looked around, "Hello!" All I saw was a densely rich forest at least a mile thick. I grabbed a sword I had stored in the back and ran towards the entrance praying I would find some help. With every yard or so I'd turn around, swearing I was being follow, only to find the ground just as it had been before. After about three hours I just ignored it and started to jog through the, now thinning, forest. I came to a large clearing, nobody was there but at the site of an old fire, I knew someone had been there. I sighed, "Help me!" I got no response but I heard a rustling in the bushes, drew a gun from my endless pocket of them, and shot twice into the foliage.   
  
Suddenly a human jumped out, unharmed, I had missed. At first glimpse, she was human anyway, now I saw that she had a long, spotted, bushy tail. She growled at me, her elongated canines bared. Her emerald green eyes glared at me and her black hair was up in a tangled bun. I backed away and she snarled, "What do you want human, why are you here?"   
  
I glared, "Because your atmosphere is full of fucking asteroids and they grounded my damn ship!" She laughed, although it sounded like a laugh from a wildcat or wolf. She stood, she was wearing a tight black suit that accented her curves quite well. Over this suit was a breastplate of gold and black that fit snuggly over her.  
  
She smiled and her fangs vanished, her tail did not, however. She walked towards me, "My name is Princess Aradia, welcome to Planet Vegeta." She held out her hand, as if expecting me to shake hands with her. All I could do was wonder how she could stand wearing that outfit in this heat, it was at least 120 degrees out.  
  
I stepped back and glared, "Great, don't tell me your entire species is this primal! Look, take me to your king." She glared at me, leaped into a tall tree, and whistled.   
  
Three small cats, all spotted like her tail, appeared and snarled at me. She smirked, "We are primal, huh?" I stepped back and glared up at her as she laughed at me.  
  
Suddenly I heard another voice yell, "Aradia!" I turned to see a man in a tight blue suit and wearing a yellow and white breastplate of some sort, similar to that of the princess's. He looked me over and turned to the girl, "Who's that? Why is there a human here and why are you conversing with him when you are royalty!?" I smirked, he was obviously her husband, and here men must rule over women.  
  
I thought this until she retorted, "Oh go away Vegeta, I am sick of your egotistic attitude! Tell father I'll be bringing him a new human servant." He nodded, "Father wants you home by 10, so watch the sun." She nodded, showing him no respect and I sighed, I guess that men rule over women comment should be deleted.  
  
I looked to the two, "Which one of you will have me to the palace faster on foot?" I saw Vegeta groan and Aradia smile in triumph.  
  
She spoke, "On foot, me; by air, me." She leaped down and a low growl came from the bottom of her throat. She was on all fours and suddenly her hands and feet changed into furry paws, her neck shrank and she sprouted hair all over. When she finally stopped growling her entire body was the same as the smaller cats, who were now running around her.  
  
She motioned for me to get on her back and I looked to the boy. He nodded and I mounted the large cat-thing. She took off and almost sent me flying backwards, I leaned against her back, to make her more agile. In less then ten minutes we were in the last of the brush and she changed back into her human-like form after bucking me off. She smiled, "Follow me boy, by the way what's your name?"  
  
I groaned, "It's not for you to know bitch!" She turned around, some form of thermal energy formed in her hand, and her hand did not burn at all. I swallowed hard, "My name is Heero Yuy."  
****  
I sneered, "What kind of name is that boy?" He just ignored me and I led him into the palace. When I reached the large stone doors to the throne room, I heard Heero snicker, and I turned. I looked into his eyes, "You don't think I could open these doors?"  
  
He shook his head and laughed, "Hell no, you're a woman." I sneered and pushed them open with one finger. With a laugh I walked through the doors, he walked slowly past the doors, jaw hanging low in awe.  
  
I walked up to my father and bowed, "Da, here is the earthling Vegeta was supposed to tell you about."  
  
King Vegeta looked at him, "He looks extremely weak, he could never be a servant, build him a home Dia and support him until I find something better for him to do."  
  
I nodded obediently, took the boy by the arm, and led him out of the throne room.  
  
Questions? Comments? Flames? Please review and tell me what you think. Arigato and Ja.  



	2. A Growing Fondness

A Heart of Stone Softens  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Dragon ball Z but I do own Aradia and the other random characters that will appear. Some are co-owned by my friend Kirby (IM address Vampresssiber) so if you would like to use them please ask one of us and we will get back to you in about 2 days.   
  
Chapter Two  
A Growing Fondness  
  
I led him to my house slowly, "You'll spend the night here with me until me and Kakarot and I can finish building your house."   
  
He groaned, "Why are you even acting like you are going to be a help?"  
  
I groaned, "Don't you learn anything? That last two times you challenged my strength you were wrong! Take the hint boy! I built my house on my own, just like all saiyans."   
  
He looked up, "I thought you were royalty, why aren't you in the palace?" His lack of mockery and great curiosity appalled me.  
  
I sighed, "I despise the palace, it's to confining. No chance to do whatever you want, so I ditched the crown and came here under a new name until everyone excepted me as an equal. Then I told them who I was."  
  
He nodded, "Makes sense. So you built this whole thing yourself?"  
  
I looked up at the four bedroom, two bathroom house, "Yep, the three other rooms were for my kids but I never had any beside Gohan, who is at Rashon's (his dad, another saiyan) all the time."  
  
He looked at me with a twinge of sympathy on his face. He smiled, "Well, you never know what can happen. You are still very young, 18-19, I am assuming?"  
  
I blushed, "In the least. I have just turned seventeen, by eighteen my father will betroth me to someone 'he deems worthy.'" I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
He looked back at me, "That's okay, because if you don't like them you can just divorce them."  
  
I looked up, "Divorce? The only way to change mate's here is if your mate dies. What is a divorce?"  
  
****  
  
I sat up; "A divorce is a legal operation. It breaks the marriage vows of two people; it is very common on Earth. We can also get remarried if our spouse, or mate, dies."   
  
She looked at me, "That divorce thing is wrong. Marriage is a pledge of eternal love to your mate, law can never sever the bond of love."   
  
I smiled at her, "You are very sheltered here on Vegeta."  
  
She smiled and showed me into the bedroom, "It's almost sundown, that's when all saiyans go to bed, so if you stay up, don't wander far." I nodded and kissed her on the cheek lightly before leaving.  
  
****  
  
I stood in that very spot for what seemed like years, he kissed me! He actually kissed me! Hadn't he just told me I was weak? I don't care, he kissed me! I ran over to Taurus's, my adopted brother's, house. I knocked weakly. He answered, "Hello?"  
  
Before I could figure out what to say I blurted out something I will never forget, "I think I'm in love with a human!"   
  
He looked down at me, "Aradia! Oh, a human huh? Why don't you come in and explain." I nodded and told him everything. He nodded when I was finished, "He definitely loves you. So, why do you think you love him?"  
  
I smiled, "Well, he's so perfect. His eyes are the most dramatic brown I have ever seen and his body is soo to die for! He is wearing spandex, which leaves little for the imagination. He has tightest butt and he is just so sweet inside, under all those walls."  
  
Taurus looked at me and laughed, "Sounds like someone else I know." He ruffled my hair and smiled. We ate lunch together and he agreed to help me build the house so Heero would like it.  
  
I walked out of his house around dusk and hurried back to my house. When I got there, Heero was lying down on the bed asleep. I took a deep breath and quietly entered. I leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "Good night my human friend, sleep well." Then I walked into my room and lay on the bed thinking about what a wild day it had been.  
  
****  
  
I turned over and touched my cheek lightly, "I thought I was crazy, I guess not. She is so sweet and amazing; tomorrow I will find a saiyan to talk to about her. Hopefully I will get some hints on how to win her heart." With that I closed my eyes, turned over onto my side and went to sleep.  
****  
When I woke, I saw Heero opening all the cupboards before turning to me, "Where do you keep the cereal?"  
  
I laughed sweetly at him, "We don't eat junk food here, it's not good for our strength. I will go and get some fruit for a fruit salad though. I have tons of fruits on my Isle."   
  
He looked at me, "May I come Princess?"  
  
I blushed, "Of course you may, you can help me carry the fruit too." We started out slow, since it was a two-mile walk but I realized that at this pace it would be sundown before we ate breakfast. I walked up to him, "I am going to fly, I can carry you or you can go back to the house."  
  
He laughed, "Are you kidding, I'm coming weather you carry me or make me walk on my hands. I so fucking hungry I will probably finish all the fruit before we get back home."  
  
I laughed, "Hold on tight." He put his arm around my neck and I held his legs, like a piggyback ride. It took less then five minutes to get there.   
  
We landed and he spun around, looking at my plants in awe. He ran around, "Some of these trees must be a mile high! Jeez, these fruit look like those form the Garden of Eden or something."  
  
I laughed, "They taste even better then they look. Grab some of the Toraberries, the red ones to your left; they are like human's plums. I am also getting some Neraberries and Jures. Neraberries are like strawberries and Jures are like vanilla and peaches."  
  
He sighed, "I have to take a seed home with me." He placed the berries in the basket and we headed home. Heero was clinging to my neck, the berries hanging in a satchel over my shoulder.  
  
I landed lightly and headed in to the house to cut up the fruit. Heero lingered outside looking at the view of the sunrise from the hill my house is on. I smiled as I cut the fruits precisely. When I was done, I set two bowls on the table along with two cups of fruit juice. I walked slowly outside, "Heero! Breakfast is ready!" He came running up and we sat down to eat together.  
  
****  
  
I looked at Aradia; she was sitting across from me. I smiled, "This is good, are you going to cook dinner too?"  
  
She nodded, "Were having roast Arlian and a side of vegetables. My brother may be joining us, if you don't mind."  
  
I nodded, "That's fine. Do you know any saiyans that may talk to me instead of looking at me awkwardly?"  
  
She giggled, "Well, my adopted brother Taurus may talk with you. He already knows about you, I told him last night."  
  
I smiled, "So that is where you were." She nodded and I stood up, "I think I am done with breakfast, where do I put my bowl?"  
  
She stood courteously and smiled, "I'll take them, you go talk with Taurus, he lives just up the path. The second house on the right, and knock twice so he knows you're my friend."  
  
I nodded and left. Sure enough, a tall man that had pointy black hair answered after I knocked. I bowed slightly, "You must be Taurus, Aradia told me I could talk to you."  
  
Taurus chuckled, "Come in. It really depends on what you want to talk about. I am not to familiar with your ship or anything."  
  
I looked up, "They found my gundam?"  
  
He nodded, "It's being stored in the pod hanger. A few scientists are examining it, you use very fragile metal."  
  
I looked at him, almost offended, "It's gundanium alloy, that's the newest metal out."  
  
He laughed again, "Maybe on Earth it is, but here on Vegeta we use a titanium alloy and mix it with a few natural elements. Most of our pods are 20% diamond."  
  
I felt my eyes go wide, "You have tools that can mold diamond? I must see this later."  
  
He nodded, "Yes, but what is it you wish to talk about?"  
  
My cheeks flared, "Princess Aradia. Is she dating anyone?"  
  
He paused, as if thinking about telling me something then shook his head. He looked at me again, "No, her and Kakarot broke up two weeks ago."  
  
I looked up, "Why? Didn't the fool know how lucky he was?"  
  
Taurus shook his head; "He beat her bad. It got to the point where she thought she deserved it. It was amazing, if anyone raised a hand to her she would not even flinch when it came down. While many saiyans thought it amazing, such great strength would emerge from such immense torture; inside we all knew it was just her pride, she wasn't going to let us know she wasted two years of her life in a relationship with him. She has a strong will, and she proved that when she fought him; he would not let her leave so she fought him to the death. He was brought back to life with the dragon balls yesterday."  
  
I had heard the legend of these mysterious balls, they were suppose to exist on Earth. I spoke, "Aren't there dragon balls on Earth?"   
  
He shook his head, "No, we took them from there when Earth was overrun by villainy." I nodded, it made sense.  
  
I sighed, "Could Aradia possibly like me? Or is she one of the saiyans that look at me, or any human, as an inferior being?"  
  
He laughed again, "She has seven friends and one brother that are all different species. Piccolo, a Namek, is her adopted brother. She is also friends with Frieza and Coola. The Sibamen and her pet ocelots make up the rest."  
  
I nodded, "So she could take a shine to me?" He laughed and nodded. I turned to leave then looked back at him once more, "Thanks Taurus, if there's ever any way I can help you please tell me." He nodded and I left, bound for Aradia's house.  
  
I know not much happened but they are both 'anti-falling in love' characters. I promise there will be more intimacy in the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Arigato  
Ja,  
Neko  



End file.
